The Dragon's Mate
by Arco Iria
Summary: Baekhyun kabur sehari sebelum pernikahannya untuk mengecap sedikit kebebasan. Bertemu dengan pemuda paling menakjubkan seumur hidupnya. Bercinta dan membuat kenangan. Di hari pernikahannya, seekor naga datang dan menculiknya. CHANBAEK! Yaoi! KingdomAU! Twoshoot (1/2)


Kau pernah mendengar tentang naga?

Apa yang kau pikirkan jika mendengar nama mereka?

Binatang jelek raksasa menyerupai kadal, bersisik, bau dan mengeluarkan napas api?

Well, anggapan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah tapi tidak juga benar. Mereka memang bersisik, dan mengeluarkan api jika sedang marah─atau iseng.(?) Tapi mereka tidak bau. Sungguh! Aku serius! Yeahh─jika mereka berkubang di dalam kolam penuh kotoran tentu saja mereka akan sangat bau. Tapi, di keadaan biasa mereka benar-benar memiliki aroma sedap yang khas di antara satu dan yang lainnya.

Seperti kebanyakan mahluk lainnya. Para naga akan melawan dan mengamuk jika dia merasa terancam. Ekornya kuat dan dapat menghancurkan apa saja, sisiknya seolah perisai yang tak tertembus, dan apinya mampu menghanguskan apapun.

Karena itulah, naga adalah makhluk yang dianggap buruk oleh masyarakat. Mereka dicap sebagai makhluk barbar, beringas, dan dianggap tidak berotak, bisanya hanya makan manusia dan bergelung di emas permata. Intinya, manusia sangat membenci naga dan akan berusaha membunuh mereka jika ada kesempatan. Sebagai informasi, orang-orang yang berhasil membunuh naga akan mempunyai kedudukan tinggi di masyarakat.

Tapi sejujurnya─ jika kamu mau memahami mereka lebih dalam. Kau akan menyadari bahwa mereka adalah makhluk menakjubkan yang penuh dengan keistimewaan. Aku benar-benar dapat menjamin itu!

Huh?

Tidak percaya?

Kalau begitu, kalian harus mendengarkan ceritaku!

* * *

 _ **Arco Iria Present**_

 _ **The Dragon's Mate**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Derap langkah terdengar panik memenuhi istana. Para prajurit berlari kesana kemari ke dalam dan pemimpin mereka pun berjalan cepat ke arah ruang singgasana raja.

"YANG MULIA! PANGERAN BAEKHYUN TIDAK DITEMUKAN DIMANAPUN!" Pekik prajurit itu, ia menjatuhkan badannya di lantai dan bersujud di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan.

Sang raja berdiri dan menatap bawahannya itu dengan wajah merah padam, rahangnya mengeras, " Bagaimana bisa!?" raungnya. Ia menoleh pada anak sulungnya, Sehun yang membaca buku di tangannya dengan tenang, " Sehun! Kau tahu adikmu di mana?!"

Sehun mengulirkan pupil matanya ke arah sang raja tanpa mengerakan kepalanya, " aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya datar. "Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya Yang Mulia. Dia akan kembali."

"Tapi besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan puteri Haesun! Bagaimana kalau dia kabur dan mengabaikan pernikahan penting ini?! " Sang raja menghentakan kakinya murka. Ia tidak dapat tenang mengetahui anak bungsunya berkeliaran di luar sana dan mungkin saja akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. "Prajurit! Kalian harus segera menemukan Baekhyun! Jangan biarkan anak tengil itu lolos!"

Sehun berdecak! Ia melemparkan bukunya ke atas meja sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. " Yang mulia!─Ah, tidak! Ayah! " hardiknya, Ia berjalan dua langkah demi mendekatkan diri pada ayahnya. " Baekhyun sangat tertekan atas pernikahan ini, Ayah! Karena itu─biarkan dia mengecap hari terakhir di mana dia masih seorang laki-laki yang bebas! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia tahu tugasnya untuk Negara dan tidak akan kabur dari tanggung jawabnya!" ujar Sehun dengan tatapan sengit kepada sang raja.

Namun sang raja hanya membuang mukanya dan sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan putera mahkotanya, "Segera cari Baekhyun sekarang!" ujarnya lantang pada prajurit yang masih berada di hadapannya. Sang raja kemudian menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun, " ─sesuatu mungkin saja akan membahayakannya di luar sana. Aku harus memastikan dia aman sebelum pernikahannya, Sehun!"

"Tch! Dasar raja keras kepala!" gerutu Sehun sambil berjalan pergi dari ruang singgasana ayahnya itu.

…

* * *

…

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong pasar yang ia lewati. Sepatunya yag beralaskan baja ringan membuat suara ketukan yang aneh di jalan. Baekhyun Tersenyum senang sambil mengerak-gerakan kakinya di tengah pasar─tidak mengindahkan tatapan aneh orang-orang.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar anak-anak kecil tertawa-tawa dan berlarian di pasar sambil membawa mainannya, BRUK! salah satu anak tanpa sengaja menyenggol Baekhyun dan terjatuh.

"uhhhh! UAAAHHHH!" Anak itu menangis seketika saat tubuhnya mendarat di tanah. Membuat Baekhyun gelagapan.

Pangeran bungsu itu pun segera menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengelus kepala anak itu. Berusaha membuatnya tenang, " cup! Cup! Adik manis~ jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis, seekor naga akan melahapmu~" ujar Baekhyun, mengulang perkataan yang sering dikatakan ibunya saat dia masih kecil.

Anak kecil itu seketika menghentikan tangisnya meskipun masih terdengar sedikit isakan. Bibirnya ia manyunkan sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan mata basah. " Kakak, kau ca-cantik sekali..." ujarnya dengan napas putus-putus.

Baekhyun terdiam bingung atas maksud anak itu, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum saja. " Banyak yang mengatakan begitu, sayang!Tapi aku laki-laki, seharusnya kau mengataiku tampan!" ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus dan menepuk wajah anak itu pelan. Dengan perlahan ia menyodorkan dua keping koin perunggu kepada anak itu. " Ayo! Sekarang susul teman-temanmu! Pakailah uang ini untuk membeli jajan."

Mata anak itu langsung berbinar saat melihat uang pemberian Baekhyun. Ia menganguk semangat, dan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Terima kasih kakak tampan!" ─cup! Ia memekik sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun. Lalu pergi sambil melompat-lompat ke arah temannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melonjak gemas melihat kelakuan anak itu. Di dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur di hari terakhir sebelum pernikahannya, ia dapat melihat-lihat keadaan kota yang pasti akan dirindukannya setelah menikah.

Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan pelan menyusuri pasar. Setelah beberapa langkah ia menutup mata dan menghirup udara di sana. Harum khas yang ia rasakan sejak dulu masuk melewati indera penciumannya, membuatnya tenang. Baekhyun terdiam sendu, memandang ke orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya. Perasaan sedih dan marah menyurusup di hatinya.

" _aku sungguh akan merindukan kerajaan ini."_

Baekhyun bergumam. Matanya memandang sedih ke sekitar. Di dalam hatinya, pangeran muda itu bertanya-tanya mengapa harus dia yang memikul tanggung jawab ini. Ya, esok hari ia akan melakukan pernikahan politik dengan seorang puteri dari kerajaan tetangga─ yang bahkan wajahnya pun tidak pernah dia lihat.

Dan setelah menikah, Baekhyun akan tinggal di kerajaan sang puteri untuk menemaninya.

Pernikahan politik ini bukannya tanpa alasan. Saat ini, Exordium sedang dilanda permasalahan ekonomi yang cukup pelik. Tiba-tiba saja─tambang emas yang menjadi tulang punggung ekonomi kerajaan kehabisan persediaan emasnya. Dan Exordium tidak mempunyai lagi sektor pendapatan yang mempuni untuk mempertahankan ekonomi masyarakat.

Maka diambillah jalan tercepat. Menikahkan Baekhyun dengan seorang puteri dari kerajaan tetangga dengan harapan dapat meningkatkan perekonomian kerajaan. Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apapun, ia bahkan tak mencoba untuk menolak pernikahan ini. Sebab dia tahu, ini adalah pengabdiannya bagi kerajaan dan rakyatnya yang ia cintai.

Meskipun dalam hati. Tentu saja. Baekhyun berharap dia dapat bebas dan mencintai seseorang yang juga mencintainya. Namun kehidupan seorang pangeran sangatlah pelik sampai sampai dia tidak berani mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, berusaha tabah dari dalam hatinya. Dan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri pasar. Mencoba untuk bersenang-senang di hari terakhir sebelum pernikahannya.

…

…

…

Baekhyun singgah di sebuah toko buah-buahan yang didengarnya memiliki hasil panen terbaik di pasar dan bertugas memasok bahan makanan ke dalam istana. Dengan tenang, Baekhyun memandang buah apel yang disusun rapi di atas sebuah meja panjang. Warnanya merah ranum dan terlihat sungguh mengiurkan. Dengan semangat, Baekhyun mencium sebuah apel yang tampak besar dan berniat membelinya.

"Permisi─ apakah ada apel yang ukurannya lebih kecil lagi?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara berat yang maskulin di sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya─dan napasnya sukses berhenti hanya dengan sepersekian detik saja.

Tampannya.

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!

Baekhyun langsung membuang mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Tangannya mengelepar kesana kemari, memegang apel dengan sembarangan. Baekhyun terdiam kaku sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan, pangeran bungsu itu mengulirkan matanya. Napasnya kembali berhenti saat pemuda yang sungguh mengagumkan itu ada di sebelahnya. Dengan penuh selidik, Baekhyun menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh pemuda itu dengan matanya.

Rambutnya berbentuk agak sedikit ikal dengan warna cokelat perunggu. Matanya bulat sendu dan tampak menyiratkan sedikit tatapan lembut, hidungnya mancung rupawan, dan rahangnya begitu tegas. Ada sedikit lebam di pinggir bibir dan mata kirinya, meskipun begitu Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa pemuda ini benar-benar tampan─bahkan dengan segala luka-lukanya.

Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan besar, seperti sebuah perisai yang tidak tertembus oleh siapapun. Tangannya yang sedang membolak-balikan apel itu tampak kokoh dan mampu menjaga apapun.

Baekhyun sendiri, dapat menilai bahwa pemuda sepertinya baru saja terlibat perkelahian yang sengit. Terbukti dari luka-luka yang ada di wajah dan tangannya, napasnya yang terdengar putus-putus, juga gerakannya yang tampak begitu kelelahan.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu melempar tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia sadar bahwa ia sedang diintai. Baekhyun sendiri mengambil langkah cepat dengan membalikan tubuhnya dan berpua-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan semangka.

' _aku ingin membantunya.'_ Gumam Baekhyun di dalam hati.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Byun Baekhyun. Putera kedua dari pemimpun tertinggi Exordium, telah terpesona dengan seorang pemuda biasa yang ditemuinya di pasar.

Pemuda yang ketampanannya setara dewa-dewa.

Pemuda tampan gagah yang bahkan sangat menawan meskipun wajahnya terdapat sedikit luka.

Pemuda yang─

Sret.

"Eh?" Baekhyun melotot kaget saat melihat pemuda tampan itu memasukan apel berukuran sedang ke dalam jubahnya tanpa memberikan uang sedikitpun. Wajahnya datar dan dia segera melangkah pergi dari toko buah-buahan itu.

"HEI! KAU PENCURIII! DIA MENCURI APELKU! DIA MENCURI APELKU!"

Baekhyun menahan napasnya tegang saat lelaki gempal yang menjaga toko itu mengetahuI perbuatan pemuda tampan itu. Penjaga toko itu seketika berteriak dan menangkap jubahnya. Memanggil orang-orang untuk membantunya meringkus pemuda itu sebab badannya begitu tinggi.

Pemuda itu anehnya tak nampak ketakutan maupun panik dan wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. Ia diam saja saat penjaga toko itu merampas apel yang dia masukan ke dalam jubah dan memaki-maki di depan mulutnya. Meminta orang-orang untuk segera membawa pemuda itu ke departemen keadilan, agar ia diberi hukuman.

Baekhyun merana mendengar perkataan penjaga toko itu. Hukum pencurian di kerajaan Exordium sungguh berat.

Sungguh, untuk sebuah apel?

Dengan kesal, Baekhyun pun menerobos kerumunan warga yang mengelilingi pemuda tampan itu, sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Dia tidak mencuri!" ujar Baekhyun lantang. Mendorong lelaki gempal penjaga toko itu agar mundur selangkah.

Baekhyun pun memperlihatkan sekeping koin perunggu di depan wajah penjaga toko itu, " dia menaruh koin ini tadi di atas meja! Tapi jatuh ke atas tanah saat dia pergi!"

Penjaga toko itu meregutkan mukanya lalu merampas koin perunggu itu dengan kasar dari tangan Baekhyun. wajahnya sungguh menyebalkan sampai rasanya Baekhyun ingin menamparnya. " Ini kurang! Harganya apelnya 3 perunggu!"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia sungguh kesal. 3 PERUNGGU!? Yang benar saja! Harganya tidak masuk akal untuk sebutir apel.

"Apel-apel ini adalah yang terbaik di kota! Dan juga, buah-buahan di toko ini adalah buah yang sama dengan yang dimakan raja dan pangeran!" Penjaga toko serakah itu kembali berkata. Sepertinya mengerti atas pemikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberikan dua keping sisanya sambil memandang penjaga toko itu tajam, ia mengambil apel di tangan pria gempal itu dengan sinis. Pangeran bungsu itu sungguh murka dan tidak akan membiarkan toko ini bertahan lama saat ia kembali ke istana nanti. Orang-orang serakah, arogan dan tanpa belas kasihan harus diberi pelajaran!

"Hei! Ayo kita per─" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari saat tidak menemukan pemuda tampan itu di manapun. Dan saat mata tajamnya menemukan pemuda itu di antara kerumunan, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari.

"HEI! TUNGGU!"

Entah dari mana perasaan yang membuat Baekyun ingin mengejar dan mengapai pemuda itu. Namun Baekhyun begitu menginginkannya. "Tunggu!" ─grep! Dan perasaan lega membuncah di dadanya saat tangannya berhasil mengapai jubah pemuda itu.

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti saat merasakan tarikan di jubahnya. Ia berbalik, menampakan wajah tampan berkilau miliknya itu pada Baekhyun. Serius! Baekhyun seorang pangeran, dan ia tidak merasa sebersinar itu!

Pemuda tampan itu memandang Baekhyun datar, sorot matanya menusuk dan rahangnya sungguh terlihat kaku. " ada─apa?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya yang serak dan basah.

Di antara dentuman detak jantung sialan dan aliran darahnya yang berdesir, Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar, " kau meninggalkan apelmu!"

Pemuda tampan itu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang apel di tangan Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak gelisah─terlihat sekali dia menginginkan apel itu. Tapi─

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya sebelum kemudian─Kruuuukk! Suara perutnya yang mengamuk terdengar.

"P-PPFFFTTH!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat dengan satu tangan saat cekikikannya tak mampu lagi dia tahan. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan tawanya yang seolah ingin meledak. " Tidak lapar, eh?" godanya.

Pemuda tampan itu terdiam. Wajahnya merengut dan berasur-asur menjadi merah. Ia membuang mukanya, namun tangannya malah merebut apel dari Baekhyun dan langsung memakannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan pangeran bungsu itu.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menahan lengan pemuda itu, membuatnya memandang Baekhyun engan wajah tergangu. " Se-sebuah apel tidak akan mengenyangkanmu! Ayo makan bersamaku! Aku yang akan membayar!"

"H-Huh!?" pemuda tampan itu mengernyit bingung, ia tampak panik saat Baekhyun dengan keras kepala menarik tangannya. Demi Tuhan! Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun jika mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal.

Tapi toh akhirnya pemuda tampan itu membiarkan saja dirinya ditarik oleh tangan kecil Baekhyun.

Karena ia benar-benar lapar.

…

…

…

"HAUP!─NYAM! NYAM! ─GLEK, GLEK! ─KRAUS!KRAUSS!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah saat melihat pemuda tampan di depannya makan dengan lahap. Pemuda itu memakan seluruh sajian yang tersaji di meja makan. Ia memasukan nasi, sayur, lauk pauk ke dalam mulutnya seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk makan. pipinya yang mengembung karena penuh makanan itu benar-benar membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar. Terkadang, Baekhyun akan tertawa ngakak saat si pemuda itu tersedak makanannya sendiri .

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa pemuda tampan yang tampak begitu gagah saat pertama kali Baekhyun menemuinya berubah menjadi sangat manis seperti ini?

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda tampan itu menyelesaikan makannya. Dan Baekhyun terloncat sedikit dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar pemuda tampan di depannya itu bersendawa. Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati menertawakan pemuda itu. Menurutnya hal-hal yang dilakukan pemuda itu sangat lucu.

Baekhyun adalah seorang pangeran yang menghabiskan hidupnya di dalam istana. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat seseorang bersendawa di lingkungannya.

Pemuda tampan itu melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. Matanya memandang penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat sederhana. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa gerangan pemuda kecil ini. Pemuda itu berdehem, menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang cukup barbar dengan bersendawa di depannya ( sungguh! Ia tidak sengaja!). Tapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya saat melihat pemuda di depannya itu masih tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Senyumnya cantik sekali ngomong-ngomong.

"Maafkan aku─" Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, suaranya yang serak dan berat benar-benar terdengan nyaman di telinga Baekhyun, " Aku sangat lapar dan makanan di tempat ini enak sekali."

Baekhyun menganguk mantap, " tentu saja! Pemilik rumah makan ini pernah bekerja di istana selama belasan tahun!" ujarnya yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan tidak tertarik dari pemuda di depannnya.

"Hei, hei. Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi memaksakan pemuda itu untuk memulai percakapan.

Pemuda tampan itu terdiam, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah remeh seraya berkata, " seharusnya kau memperkenalkan namamu dahulu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain. Itu adalah etika yang benar."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal, " etika pantatmu! Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang bersendawa di depan umum!" umpatnya. Oke, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengumpat mengingat dia adalah seorang pangeran.

Baekhyun memekik kesal dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki di depannya ini dapat berubah-ubah menjadi mempesona, lucu, dan menyebalkan dalam sekejab mata?!

Baekyun mengernyit saat melihat pemuda di depannya ini malah tertawa. Tawanya lebar dan matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar itu bergerak kesana kemari. Astaga! Dia semakin menyebalkan!

"Hahahaaha! Umpatanmu sungguh kaku sekali! Kau tidak terbiasa mengumpat ya?!" ujarnya sambil memukul-mukul meja, membuat Baekhyun cemberut dan berpikir untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu dan membiarkannya untuk membayar semua tagihan makanan di rumah makan itu.

Baekhyun sudah siap-siap berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun niat itu sirna seketika saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu kemudian.

"Astaga. Kau manis sekali~"

Dan empat buah kata itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun bertransformasi menjadi apel matang. Wajahnya merah padam dan siap untuk disantap. "Su-sungguh tak sopan. Mengatakan itu kepada seorang laki-laki." Gagapnya.

Dari balik kelopak matanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat pemuda tampan itu menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapinya. " Namaku Chanyeol. Jika kau masih penasaran. Jadi─siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chan─yeol? Baekhyun mengeleng saat nama pemuda itu berputar di kepalanya. Baekhyun bergumam, agak sedikit ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya.

"N-namaku Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat. Pangeran bungsu itu menunggu jawaban untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian tidak mendengarnya. Dengan penasaran ia kembali menaruh pandangannya kepada pemuda tampan yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Dan merasa bingung saat melihat Chanyeol memandangnya penuh selidik. " Baekhyun? Namamu Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Dari mata besarnya, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan segala hal yang ada pada pemuda mungil di depannya. " apa kau tahu darimana namamu diambil?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung atas pandangan Chanyeol yang tak lepas darinya, " Untuk apa aku berbohong soal namaku?" sanggahnya. " Da-dan namaku diambil dari raja pertama kerajaan ini. Baekhyun si Pemersatu. Ayahku sangat mengagumi sosoknya yang pemberani, baik hati, dan revolusioner. Jadi, ayahku berharap aku akan jadi sepertinya"

Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya melekat pada Baekhyun tanpa berkedip sama sekali. "Ka-kau─" Pemuda dengan wajah sempurna itu membuka bibirnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-kata itu terhenti di kerongkongannya. Ia penuh keraguan dan berakhir dengan menutup mulutnya kembali. Membuat Baekhyun yang ada di depannya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku akan membayar makanan ini." Baekhyun menyahut. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pemilik kedai. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria tua berwajah ramah dengan kumis tebal dan badan yang terlihat bugar mendatangi Baekhyun. Senyumnya cerah dan terlihat sekali bahwa pemilik kedai ini adalah orang yang menyenangkan. "Berapa harga semua makanan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Seketika, pemilik kedai itu tertawa. Tawanya berat khas orang tua. " kau tidak lihat tulisan di luar ya tuan? Hahahaha!" tanyanya dengan kepala menengadah ke langit, " hari ini, aku mengratiskan seluruh makananku! Sebab besok, pangeran bungsu akan melakukan pernikahan! Ini adalah pengungkapan rasa terima kasihku kepada Yang Mulia!" serunya.

Baekhyun berjengit tidak nyaman begitu mendengar dirinya disebut. Ia benci saat diingatkan dengan pernikahannya. Namun, Baekhyun benar-benar menghargai maksud baik dari pemilik kedai ini. "B-benarkah tuan? Kalau begitu kami sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Tapi kami memesan banyak sekali makanan. Apa tidak apa-apa bagimu? " Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya, diikuti Chanyeol yang juga menundukan kepalanya.─punya sopan santun juga anak ini!

Pemilik kedai itu tertawa, lalu memukul bahu Baekhyun. " Kalian anak muda tentu harus memakan banyak makanan yang sehat! Tidak apa-apa! Tapi tentu kalian harus mempromosikan kedaiku pada orang-orang!" ujarnya bersemangat, namun kemudian pemilik kedai itu menyipitkan matanya, " uh─perasaanku saja atau aku memang pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat anak muda?"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan memasang senyum kaku. " Uh─anda mungkin melihat saya saat berkunjung di kedai ini beberapa hari yang lalu." Karang Baekhyun.

Pemilik kedai itu memanyunkan bibirnya, ia mengeleng, " kurasa tidak." ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan pangeran itu lebih dekat. Dan saat pemilik kedai itu bertemu dengan manik Baekhyun, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tahu.

"ASTAGA!" Pemilik Kedai itu berjegit mundur, tubuhnya kaku dan ia tergagap. "Pa-pa-pange─" pria paruh baya itu awalnya hendak bersimpuh di tanah dan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun karena bersikap sok akrab dengan anggota kerajaan. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Baekhyun menahan tangannya, mengeleng pelan dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut , seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa, tenanglah.'

Dan Chanyeol hanya dapat mengeryitkan dahinya curiga melihat pemandangan itu.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan kaku, " kalau begitu, ayo kita per−"

BRAKKK!

Dan tiba-tiba, pintu kedai terbuka dan menghantam dinding dengan nyaring, diikuti dengan belasan prajurit yang masuk. "Kami mendapat informasi bahwa Pangeran Baekhyun telah memasuki kedai ini!" Seorang prajurit dengan wajah paling galak maju ke depan.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia ketakutan dan belum siap untuk kembali ke istana. Baekhyun melirik ke sekitar untuk mencari jalan untuk kabur, ia pun juga menemukan Chanyeol yang memandang seluruh prajurit dengan mata awas.

"ITU PANGERAN!" Seorang prajurit memekik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun.

Pemilik kedai itu bersujud, Baekhyun mengeluarkan keringat dingin, Ia berdiri siap untuk kabur, sebelum indera pendengarannya mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras. BRUAK−dan Baekhyun berbalik, melihat para prajurit itu terhantam meja yang Chanyeol lempar.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti, saat Chanyeol melompat ke arahnya, memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan membawanya meloncat melewati penjaga kasir untuk menerobos dapur. Baekhyun menahan napasnya, ia telah diturunkan oleh Chanyeol ke tanah, namun jemari lelaki tinggi itu berpindah dari pinggang ke tangannya, membawanya berlari melewati meja-meja yang penuh daging dan bahan makanan. "TANGKAP MEREKA! LAKI LAKI ITU MEMBAWA PANGERAN!" Baekhyun berjengit saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan prajurit suruhan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal menyeruak di dalam hatinya.

 _Berani beraninya mereka menghalangiku untuk mengecap kebebasan! BRENGSEK!_

Jadi, dengan wajah kesal, Baekhyun melepaskan gengaman Chanyeol di tangannya. Ia menghentikan larinya dan merobohkan sebuah lemari penyimpanan yang sangat besar, cukup untuk menahan prajurit prajurit itu beberapa detik.

"Mati kau sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat.

Dan Chanyeol tertawa lepas melihat itu. Ia berbalik untuk mengendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi ke luar kedai melalui pintu belakang.

* * *

...

...

"Mereka pergi ke arah sana!" Seorang prajurit berteriak. Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang berlari dan masuk ke dalam sebuah jalan kecil. Mereka pun segera pergi dan berlari lurus menyusuri jalan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mereka lewati.

"Uuh−Chanyeol ?"

"Ssst! Diamlah!"

Baekhyun terdiam, tubuhnya kaku dan dia kehabisan tempat untuk bergerak. Detak jantungnya berdetum sangat kencang saat tangan besar dan gagah Chanyeol menyusuri pinggannya. Menghimpitnya pada dinding di celah sempit antara toko, tempat mereka bersembunyi itu.

Baekhyun menghirup napasnya kencang-kencang. Ia panik. Bukan karena ia takut di dalam tempat yang sempit, melainkan karena tubuh Chanyeol yang terus menghimpitnya. Belum lagi wajah tampan berkeringat Chanyeol yang dengan seksama melihat-lihat keadaan membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan.

Suara derap langkah prajurit itu pun menjauh. Hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega dan tubuh Chanyeol berasur-asur menyantai. Dengan pandangan menyelidik, Chanyeol berkata, " jadi−apa yang membuat Yang Mulia berjalan-jalan di tempat yang kumuh dan hina ini?"

Baekhyun merengut. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan keluar dari gang yang gelap itu. Memandang langit yang sudah mulai senja.

" Apakah karena pernikahan itu?" sahut Chanyeol yang mengikutinya di belakang.

 _Benar sekali!_

"Kau sungguh lancang! Kau bisa saja dihukum mati karena bersikap tidak sopan pada keluarga kerajaan!" bentak Baekhyun. Ia berbalik lalu memukul dada Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Auch!" Chanyeol mengaduh. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Chanyeol sebenarnya penuh dengan luka-luka. Baekhyun hampir melupakan mereka karena sebegitu tampannya Chanyeol.

"Aku punya lebam besar di dadaku Yang Mulia. Jika kau ingin memukulku, pukul aku di perut saja." Kekeh Chanyeol, merespon tatapan bersalah dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak, " berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulia!" ujarnya. Lalu menyusuri tubuh tinggi semampai Chanyeol dan memperhatikan lukanya dengan seksama. " Se-sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sorot matanya tampak melemah. " Manusia-manusia berhati gelap dan serakah itu mengejarku. Dan berusaha membunuhku." Ujarnya, pemuda tinggi itu selangkah mendekatkan dirinya ke pangeran Baekhyun, mempertemukan manik mereka berdua. " Aku berhasil kabur, menyamar di antara orang-orang. Namun tanpa membawa sedikitpun uang. Aku kelaparan, berusaha mencuri dan hampir saja dihakimi oleh orang-orang."

Dengan pandangan teguh, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada satu kaki, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. " Aku−sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kesialan yang menimpa akan menakdirkanku untuk bertemu denganmu. "

"−dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu."

Baekhyun terdiam sunyi. Dadanya berdebar kencang tak karuan. Perlakuan lembut Chanyeol bernar-benar menerbangkannya ke angkasa. " Berdirilah Chanyeol. Hari ini−aku bukanlah seorang pangeran yang harus kau sembah sepanjang waktu, melainkan seorang manusia yang mendambakan kebebasan."

Chanyeol terdiam, mempelajari inci demi inci ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak begitu sedih dan tertekan.

"A-aku−" Baekhyun memulai sambil menghela napas, suaranya bergetar. "− Tidak ingin menikah."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kerajaan sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi dikarenakan tambang emas yang tidak dapat menghasilkan lagi. Dan seluruh rakyat dari semua golongan mulai memprotes kinerja sang raja." Baekhyun menatap langit yang sudah mulai menguning menandakan bahwa malam akan tiba dan berganti menjadi hari esok. hari dimana seluruh kebebasannya akan sirna, " karena itu, sang raja lalu memintaku untuk menikahi puteri Haesun dari kerajaan Mangnolian yang terkenal akan kekayaannya."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, ia tidak ingin waktu berjalan. " a-aku akan menikahi seorang puteri yang bahkan tidak pernah kuketahui wajah, dan tingkah lakunya."

Chanyeol bergumam, menatap iba pangeran bungsu di depannya ini, sedikit perasaan aneh mencuil di dalam hatinya saat melihat Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri " Maafkan jika aku lancang Yang Mulia."

"Kumohon, Baekhyun saja." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah melihat puteri Haesun sebelumnya. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan bijak. Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, Baekhyun. Kuharap engkau dapat mempertimbangkan untuk betemu dengan dirinya." Ujar Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit menyesali perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena ia memiliki perasaan yang aneh terhadap pria mungil di depannya ini.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, suara Chanyeol yang menyebut namanya sangat berat, maskulin, namun sekaligus lembut. Baekhyun bergetar gugup saat indera pendengarannya serasa tergelitik. " Tidak masalah Chanyeol. Bahkan, meskipun puteri Haesun berwajah buruk rupa dan tingkah lakunya tak terpuji. Aku akan tetap menikahinya. Demi rakyatku."

"La-lagipula, ini bukan soal sang puteri. "lanjut Baekhyun, "Tapi karena diriku."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Dan Baekhyun membuang mukanya ke arah lain, tak mampu untuk memandang lelaki di depannya. "Aku−tidak menyukai wanita."

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba memproses arti perkataan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh pilu, perasaan khawatir muncul di dadanya. " Apakah engkau sedang tertawa mengejekku di balik wajah kebingunganmu itu?"

Pemuda tinggi itu menggeleng cepat. Dadanya berdetak kian kencang saat asumsi-asumsi liar memenuhi kepalanya, "a-apa? −" Chanyeol tergagap, " kau menyukai laki-laki?" Chanyeol menunggu sebentar, dadanya seolah ingin meletup saat menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Dan saat melihat pangeran bungsu itu membuang mukanya yang berwarna merah padam. Chanyeol serasa ingin terbang tinggi. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dan merasa begitu kaku. Matanya berserobok dengan manik Baekhyun yang tampak berbinar di cahaya senja, dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku−kurasa aku terpesona kepadamu."

Baekhyun menahan napas, perutnya melilit dan dia merasa ingin meledak. Darahnya berasur-asur naik ke area wajahnya. "A-aku−akan menikah esok hari."

Dan Chanyeol menunggu.

"Sekali saja−aku ingin merasakan sentuhan tubuh seorang pria." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Mata bulatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Dan pangeran bungsu itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya didekap dan diangkat oleh tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Pemuda yang hanya diketahui namanya itu membawanya pergi sambil berlari.

* * *

…

...

"Haaa−!" Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya saat merasakan tubuh mungilnya terlempar ke atas ranjang besar. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok tinggin di hadapannya yang memandang penuh gairah. Baekhyun memandang ke sekitar. Ingatannya samar-samar. yang ia tahu adalah malam telah menyapa dan mereka berdua bermalam di sebuah penginapan dengan cahaya temaram yang menghasut birahi.

BRUK

Baekhyun terlonjak sedikit saat sosok Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya telah terbuka dan Baekhyun bereaksi jauh lebih polos seperti anak gadis yang baru saja bertemu dengan pria. Bekas lukanya begitu seksi di bawah cahaya lampu minyak.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas satu persatu pakaian pangeran bungsu yang sudah begitu pasrah di bawahnya. Dan seketika−Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"A-apakah menurutmu aku adalah seorang yang murahan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Lalu senyum simpul terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut kelopak mata Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Yang Mulia? Engkau adalah pemuda pemberani yang rela berkorban demi rakyatmu. Di samping itu tetap mendambakan kebebasan pribadi." Chanyeol kembali mengecup pipi Baekhyun. " Bagaimana mungkin sosok penuh keajaiban sepertimu menganggap dirinya murahan? Bahkan untukku, bercinta denganmu adalah sebuah berkah dimana mungkin saja keberuntunganku telah habis dipakai untuk mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir. Ia hampir saja menangis, namun hatinya terasa begitu hangat. " Rasa rasanya seolah aku telah lama mengenalmu."

Chanyeol memeluk pangeran bungsu itu erat, " tentu, kau adalah 'Baekhyun'-ku."

…

"AH! –HAAA! AH! AH! AH!" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan perutnya serasa diisi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu saat Chanyeol dengan mantap memuaskan birahinya.

Pemuda tinggi itu di atas Baekhyun. Penuh peluh karena ia harus memompa tubuhnya ke dalam Baekhun. Tangannya menjaga paha Baekhyun agar tetap terbuka lebar agak dia dapat dengan mudah dapat menghantam ereksinya untuk masuk. Terlebih lagi dengan desah penh nafsu dari sosok mungil di bawahnya.

"AH! UAHH! CHAN−Ber-berhen− tiiii!"

Dan Chanyeol semakin cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai titik kewarasan Bakehyun musnah seketika−gila. Baekhyun mengejang, ia hampir sampai. "Chan!" Dan Baekhyun Cuma bisa memekik sambil membuka menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol menggeram seperti binatang buas. Lengannya mendekap Baekhyun. Menjadi lebih kuat, lebih cepat, dan lebih tepat sasaran. Perlahan, asap berwarna ungu menguar dari tubuh bongsor Chanyeol, mengelilingi mereka berdua seperti aura tipis. Baekhyun tak sadar. Ia tak peduli. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apapun.

"Chanyeol−aku!AHHHH! –Hmmpphh!" Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya dengan kuat. Namun ia tidak dapat puas mendesah saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya. Baekhyun seolah terhipnotis, ia merasa sesak seketika namun tidak menyadari saat asap berwarna ungu itu berputar di antara mereka dan berpindah dari bibir Chanyeol ke bibir Baekhyun.

Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol menyalurkan asap ungu itu. Dan saat ia melepaskan tautannya−BRUK! Baekhyun terjatuh ke atas ranjang dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lembut memandang wajah Baekhyun yang seolah tertidur dengan damai. Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan ereksinya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan memandang puas pada tubuh di depannya. Perlahan, Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping teman tidurnya.

Lalu Mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh sayang.

" Selamat malam Baekhyun."

 _Baekhyun-ku_

* * *

…

Baekhyun berdiri diam di depan jendela, matanya memandang langit gelap yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi warna kekuningan. Pagi sudah akan datang, dan Baekhyun harus kembali ke istana untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Manik Baekhyun bergulir pada sosok tampan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Badan tak berbalut kainnnya tampak begitu mempesona. Seraya merendahkan tubuhnya, jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap surai Chanyeol yang kesana kemari. Satu kecupan lembut ia daratkan ke bibir pemuda yang hanya ia ketahui namanya itu.

Meskipun begitu. Baekhyun merasa mereka berdua seolah-olah telah bertemu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyahut, " Terima kasih. Kenangan indah ini akan kuingat selamanya." Ujarnya. Lalu bersiap melangkah untuk langkahnya kemudian terhenti oleh sebuah gengaman erat di tangannya. Baekhyun berbalik, mendapati Chanyeol yang telah membuka mata bulatnya dan menatapnya dalam.

Sorot mata Chanyeol sungguh menggetarkan hati. Begitu lembut dan begitu mempesona. Begitu juga telapak tangannya yang sehangat bara api.

" Aku–aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia merasa begitu merindukan kehangatan ini. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menguasai dirinya, menganguk pelan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Tentu. Datanglah meski hanya sebagai seorang teman." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol kemudian berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar peraduan tubuh mereka tadi malam.

Chanyeol terdiam saat memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang berasung-asur lenyap dari balik pintu. Pemuda itu kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Memandang langit-langit kamar.

 _Aku akan menjemputmu Baekhyun. Kau telah terikat denganku._

* * *

…

"Seperti sebuah Bulan yang berdampingan dengan Matahari. Puteri Haesun akan mendampingi Pangeran Baekhyun hingga akhir hayatnya. Wahai kau kedua insan yang hari ini akan mengikat janji. Relakah engkau untuk terus mencintai dan menyayangi?"

Baekhyun terdiam, di sebelahnya puteri Haesun tersenyum anggun, pakaiannya kebesaran istana Exordium menghiasi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Puteri Haesun sangat cantik–terlalu cantik malahan. Tapi hanya begitu saja. Saat Baekhyun melihatnya Haesun, keinginan untuk tidak menikahinya menjadi terlalu besar.

"Kami bersedia." Suara Baekhyun bersahut bersama puteri Haesun. Datar tanpa sedikitpun emosi. " Kami rela ditempa oleh angin dan hujan selama seribu tahun. Rela untuk menjadi yang termiskin agar dapat tetap mencintai pasanganku."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ingin menangis. Tubuhnya terasa hampa saat merasakan pendeta yang akan menikahkannya dengan Haesun mengikat sebuah benang merah di jemarinya, lalu disambungkan kepada calon istrinya.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya perlahan. Memandang sang raja dan kakaknya Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya. Wajah sang raja tampak bangga, senyum puas terpatri di bibirnya. Pangeran bungsu itu kemudian menutup mata. Menertawakan takdirnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana, sosok Chanyeol–pemuda asing itu muncul begitu saja di dalam pikirannya.

"Dengan ini kalian telah kuresmikan menjadi suami is– "

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat merasakan suasana siang hari itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, terlebih lagi dengan teriakan orang-orang dan ekspresi pendeta yang tercekat. Apakah awan sedang menutupi matahari?

Dan saat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga saat melihat seekor burung–bukan! Seekor naga besar yang menutupi matahari. Sayapnya lebar dan dia langung mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat seekor naga! Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mempercayai matanya.

"SEEKOR NAGA! SEEKOR NAGA MENYERANGG!" Seseorang berteriak, " LINDUNGI RAJA DAN PANGERAN!"

Naga itu mengamuk seketika saat mendengar suara teriakan itu. Suaranya melengking tinggi. Ia berputar dan sayapnya melempar prajurit-prajurit yang berusaha menyerang. Baekhyun mengambil pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu melirik puteri Haesun yang bergetar ketakutan di sebelahnya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Pangeran Sehun berteriak di kejauhan, sebuah pedang telah tersemat di tangannya, " LINDUNGI PUTERI HAESUN!"

Baekhyun menganguk, lalu menarik tangan calon isterinya itu ke balik pilar besar istana. "Tunggulah di sini!" sahut Baekhyun pada puteri Haesun, masih sedikit-sedikit melirik naga yang mengamuk itu. Tubuh naga itu benar-benar besar, setidaknya Baekhyun pernah membaca buku tentang lagenda naga dan perkiraan ukuran tubuh mereka. Tapi–yang ini tubuhnya benar-benar tak terbayangkan. Puluhan batalyon prajurit dikalahkan olehnya bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan apinya!

"A-AYAAAAHHHHH!" Baekhyun memekik histeris saat melihat Naga itu sudah begitu dekat dengan ayahnya. Prajurit-prajurit tampak berserakan di sekitar naga itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berlari, tak menyadari sama sekali saat benang merah yang menghubungan jemarinya dan puteri Haesun terputus.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat tegang saat melihat kepala naga itu sudah di depat ayahnya. Sang raja brtumpu dengan lututnya dengan wajah kosong seolah tak berdaya. Perlahan – lahan naga itu membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun mengangkat pedangnya siap untuk menyerang naga itu.

Dan ratusan, ribuan, bahkan mungin ratusan ribu koin emas dan permata keluar dari mulut sang Naga. Meluncur turun tertumpuk di depan sang raja. Emas dan permata itu menumpuk hingga setinggi 2 orang dewasa, dan di bagian puncaknya, terdapat sebuah gulungan kecil.

Baekhyun tergagap. Tak mampu memproses apapun di dalam pikirannya.

"BAEKHYUNN!" Sehun berteriak.

Dan entah bagaimana, naga itu sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Bakan Baekhyun dapat merasakan napasnya yang seperti uap panas. Baekhyun menutup matanya, menatap tegang mata besar naga itu yang melihat lurus ke arahnya. Baekhyun bergetar, kakinya seolah tidak dapat berfungsi.

 _Baekhyun?_

Baekhyun terengah-engah karena kesulitan bernapas. Otaknya dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yang memanggilnya itu, " C-Chan–Yeol?" dan Bekhyun tidak dapat lebih kaget lagi saat menyadari semuanya.

"Baekhyun! Pergi dari situuu!" Dari belakang, Sehun berlari sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Siap menebas naga brengsek itu. Namun Naga itu dengan sekejab melebarkan sayapnya, membuka mulutnya dan mengigit jubah adiknya, membawanya terbang tinggi.

"Sehuuunnn!" Baekhyun memekik saat merasakan dirinya melayang di atas tanah.

Sehun melompat, berusaha meraih kaki Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak berhasil. Sehun mengerang kesal, melempar pedangnya namun hanya terpantul karena sisik naga brengsek itu sekuat besi. " BAEKK! "

"Kakak!" Baekhyun terisak. Ia tidak mampu berpikir apapun. Tubuhnya kian tinggi, sampai-sampai ia dapat melihat setengah dari istananya.

"BAEK! KAU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA! AKU JANJI! AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU!" Sehun bereriak sekuat tenaga pada adiknya. Matanya memandang nyalang pada angkasa,lLututnya lemas saat Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Naga itu membawanya terlalu tinggi.

 _Ke mana?! Ke mana naga itu membawa Baekhyun?!_

To Be Continued (1/2)

* * *

A/N: Rencananya dibuat untuk selingan dari ff sebelah. Tapi nyatanya ngebuat 1 chapternya lebih lama dari ngebuat 1 chapter Kings ( untung Cuma twoshoot! Fiuhh~). Dan agak sedikit ngak percaya diri sih sama ff ini, entahlah bisa diterima apa kagak? Tapi persetan lah~V Wakakakak. Sibuk banget ya Tuhan. Ampun deh. Kok kuliah kek gini-gini amat yah?! Ngelakuin hobi rasanya jadi ngak karuan. Pengen buruan kawin deh rasanya (?) #BHAKSS! Siapa juga yang mau sama lu?

Ditunggu tanggapannya yah guys? See you next time!


End file.
